


Vulnerability of a Hero (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [4]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Short, Short One Shot, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Rick succumbs to his survivor's guilt after successfully winning two Grand Prixes in a row. Would his deep losses leave him vulnerable to Dark Million's schemes? And would he deal with his ghosts from the past?Based on the anime's Episode 8, The Secret Within.
Relationships: Haruka Misaki | Luna Ryder/Ryu Suzaku | Rick Wheeler
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	Vulnerability of a Hero (Podfic)

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2nA-e_cmDY&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=13).


End file.
